Mistakes
by Aghastas
Summary: Takes place sometime after the gang returns to Tree Hill, all grown up. Haley makes a shocking discovery about Lucas. Oneshot. No spoilers. Slash. There just isn't enough slash in this fandom!


"You've got to be kidding me!"

Brooke's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she said those words. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She shook her head as she burst into laughter. Haley still didn't find it funny. She crossed her arms and frowned at Brooke.

"Does Peyton know?"

Brooke stopped laughing and looked at Haley. Neither of them wanted to take the initiative to break this news to her. Haley bit her lip as Brooke got up.

"She's _my_ best friend."

Haley felt as if a great burden was lifted off her. She sighed of relief, nodding silently. How had she failed to notice this? Lucas…after all these years. And he was _her_ best friend. She ran her fingers through her hair and shut her eyes. She had never felt so ashamed of herself.

_Nathan has asked her to check up on Lucas after he had failed to show up at the Rivercourt. He had a fight with Peyton only this morning, over something none of them were willing to disclose. He refused to answer his cell phone and was probably brooding somewhere. Haley had tried his home, Karen's Café, TRIC and the gym. He wasn't anywhere. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the planet._

_She was tired of the search. Sipping hot coffee at the café, she remembered Chris Keller was in Tree Hill. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him. It was probably five years ago, when he had offered them a lift to Honeygrove. And then the memories came flooding, a little hazy, but she remembered she wasn't civil to him. At the tour. They had been friends. And that night, she was behaving that way because of Nathan and the hormones. She suddenly had the urge to see him, to apologise and to thank him for a lot of things. She picked up her bag and ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. She would tell Nathan about it later that night._

_Chris was staying at a hotel near Crescent. Reid's. It was the best at Tree Hill, the most expensive one. Chris could afford it, now that he was famous. His last album, Kiss and Run, had three chart topping singles and sold over a million copies._

_The receptionist told her he was staying in room 23. Haley smiled, more to herself than at the receptionist. She took the stairs, taking time to compose herself. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, almost regretting her decision to come, almost turning back, struggling to breathe. He always had that effect on her, ever since they had kissed. She brushed that thought off her mind as quick as it had come. She was outside his door and knew in that moment she wouldn't leave without talking to him. She had so much to say to him. _

_She knocked twice, setting her hair and, clearing her throat. She could hear the door knob being twisted and forgot how to breathe._

_Her jaw dropped ten feet as she saw the person standing before him. It was Lucas, bare-chested, in his pajamas, the smile vanishing off his face seeing his best friend in front of him. She could catch a glimpse of Chris, who was sitting upright on the bed and looked as shocked as Lucas, all the colour drained out of his face. He wasn't wearing his shirt either._

"_Haley, I can explain…"_

_It was the last she had heard Lucas say as she ran away from there, not sure she believed what she had just seen. Haley thought of the thousand things she had planned to say to him. She thought of Lucas, who had stormed out of her sight when she had tried to talk to him that morning. Maybe she was assuming things, maybe she should've given Lucas a chance to explain things. Her head almost ached from the thoughts that were revolving in them. She wondered who to confide in. _

_Not Nathan, certainly not Peyton. The only person she could think of was Brooke._

Brooke looked at Peyton as she told her about their argument. She still had to find a way to say what she had to say.

"_Peyton, I've met someone else."_

"_Don't do this to me, Lucas. You said you'd wait for me."_

_He was silent for a while, avoiding her gaze. He knew if he looked in those green eyes again, he'd fall in love with her again. And he didn't want that._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

_And she'd left._

He looked at the bare-chested, blonde guy in front of him. Lucas's face was that of worry and his darker blue eyes were piercing Chris's light blue ones. None of them spoke and the silence between them was getting more and more uncomfortable.

And then Lucas held his hand, pursing his lips and shaking his head, still meeting Chris's pained gaze. He had made his decision; there was no turning back now.

"No!"

But Lucas didn't listen. He looked around for his shirt as Chris sprang out of the bed, grabbing Lucas by the arm and pulling him close towards himself. He caressed Lucas's cheek and then pressed his lips into his, forcing his tongue in. Lucas tried to push him back, and it took him a good minute before he succeeded. Chris let go of him.

He didn't even look back once as he shut the door behind him.

"Peyton, there's something I have to tell you," said Brooke as Peyton dried the last tear off her cheeks.

"Can it wait," said Haley. Brooke looked at her and nodded. Peyton didn't say anything. She hadn't the strength to listen to anything. She felt grateful to Haley.

Both the girls put their arms around Peyton.

The room was suddenly chilly as the door opened and revealed Lucas Scott, fully clothed. He avoided looking at Haley and looked directly at Peyton, surprised he could still manage that after what he had done to them.

Her green eyes looked in his blues and she immediately understood what he must have done, where he had last been and that he was finally where he should be. And in her heart, she forgave him for it all, before rushing into his embrace.

He smelled her hair and held her closer.

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Luke. I forgive you."

They let go of each other. Lucas smiled at her and Peyton smiled in return.

"I'll be seeing you," he said, stepping outside and turning away from her.

Peyton shut the door and closed her eyes.


End file.
